Legion Ramses
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Legion Ramses Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Over 10000 years old (his dragon self) Classification: Fallen Angel of Samael. Fusion between a Dragon of Gaira and a pharaoh Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Low), Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Flight, Large Size (Type 3, only while tranformed), Gestalt Form (Currently a Dragon of Gaira merged with a human), Transformation (Can turn into a standard Dragon of Gaira), Shadow Breath, Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 210 and Search 60. Possesses 360-degree vision), Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis (Can read the aura of others and discern if supernatural powers has been released close. Possesses Magic Appraisal 175), Transmutation (Can change the properties of inanimated objects), Social Influencing (At least Persuasion 80), Command Inducement (Any being of dark nature submit to him), Non-Physical Interaction, Invulnerability (Immune to dark based powers. Possesses Damage Barrier of 160 in his giant form), Limited Air Manipulation, Magic including Darkness Manipulation (Control and creation of darkness. Can control beings based in darkness), Stealth Mastery (Physical and mystical), Empathic Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Induce negative emotions. Can destroy and protect himslef agaisnt possitive ones), Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification (Resistances and senses), Statistics Reduction, Dream Manipulation, Absorption (Of magic), Weapon Creation, Creation and Teleportation; the gifts of Jedah include any combination of Social Influencing, Affinity (To dark based creatures), Enhanced Intelligence, Command Inducement (Can give orders to those that hold a corversation with him, or those that have seen him into the eyes), Summoning and Power Bestowal. Resistance to Magic, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Beings of elevated gnosis can survive being in the Primordial Void for few days. Capable to resist Time Manipulation as well as being aware of any temporal change), Elemental Manipulation, Sealing (Can only be sealed by beings of superior gnosis), Command Inducement (Only summoners of higher gnosis can dominate him), Chi Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Internal Damage, Heat Manipulation, Telekinesis, Paralysis Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Transmutation, Gravity Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Absolute Zero, Information Analysis, Sense Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Pressure Points, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Resistance Negation, Telepathy, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Light Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Temporal and Dimensional BFR, Fate Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Absorption, Possession, Vector Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Age Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Can resist those effects through the Resistances Stats) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Stronger than the average Dragon of Gaira. The strongest of the Fallen Angels of Samael) Speed: At least Superhuman movement speed and at least Subsonic+ flight speed with Massively Hypersonic+ reflexes Lifting Strength: Likely Class M (Despite having a size way smaller than the normal Dragon of Gaira it still conserves the strength of one), higher with preparation (Possesses Feat of Strength 150, being capable to increase its STRength by +1, +2 with minor luck) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level, natural armor increase durability. Higher while transformed (A Damage Accumulation creature, possesses more Life Points than any other human structure) Stamina: Extremely high, possesses Withstand Pain 120 Range: Vary from melee up to 1000 kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: *'Eye of Gaira:' The powers of darkness that have been conferred upon these creatures are manifested fully in the Eyes of Gaira, obsidian stones that are embedded in each dragon’s forehead. This object acts as a substitute for their lost eyes, giving them a view of everything around them. With it, the dragons can see in all directions, even through walls or barriers of a supernatural nature. In addition, the Eye of Gaira has great supernatural powers. It provides a +20 bonus to the MA of Darkness spells and +20 to the dragon’s Magic Projection, as reflected in the creature’s statistics. It also generates an aura of darkness that automatically forces any supernatural being based on Darkness with Gnosis 20 or less to submit to the dragon’s mastery. While the dragon is alive, it is impossible to remove its eye. Whoever possesses the eye receives the same bonuses to MA and Magic Projection as the dragon did, as well as a bonus of +40 to all their perceptual abilities. Sometimes it can also develop other powers appropriate to the Shajad the dragon is associated with Intelligence: Extremely high, expected from someone with over ten millennia of experience and knowledge. As synchronized of the Shajad Jedah, possesses high skill in politic and manipulation (although he avoids to use the last one). Possesses INT 13, with the following intellectual secundaries: History 100, Memorize 150, Occult 150 (Values comes from a generic Dragon of Gaia, the ones from Legion are actually higher) Weaknesses: Dragon of Gaira are weak against light based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Breath of Chains:' The Gaira Dragons are unable to breathe a burst of fire, electricity, or cold as other dragons do. Instead, they unleash a tempest of wires and razor-sharp hooks from their mouths, which entangle and shred their opponents. These appear to be metal, but in reality are solidified darkness, thereby affecting even supernatural creatures. This breath has a Base Damage of 150 points, has a range of one mile, and extends from the impact point with a radius of 150 feet (Actually higher lore-wise). The chains immobilize anyone they strike using the rules for a Trapping maneuver of Strength 16. Once a victim is immobilized to some degree, the dragon can retract the chains and drag the enemy back to its jaws. *'Wing Beat:' The dragon can beat its wings with great power to build a powerful storm of air in a 300 foot long cone directly in front of it. Anyone within that area must successfully defend against a Final Attack result of Almost Impossible (240) or suffer a Strength 9 impact from the force of the air. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Fusions Category:Fusionism Users Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Fear Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Claw Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Tier 7 Category:Stone Walls Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Absorption Users